The invention relates to a process for manufacturing a product from strip tape, especially a medicinal and/or active substance-containing product such as, for example, dermal or transdermal patches or another administration form, for example for oral application, as well as fillable containers or sealed-margin bags, in which process there is used as starting material a broad, active agent-containing web of material, for instance of sheet-like materials and, in particular, of active substance-containing sheeting or sheet-like active substance, said process comprising at least two of the following steps:
separating the broad web of material into individual, narrow strips and, if necessary, winding the strips in individual coils or jointly twisting the strips;
unwinding individual coils or pairs of coils, as required, and assembling at least two strips at a time to form a strip web, or unwinding the strip web wound up from individual strips;
processing the web of material to form a product made-up of strip tape; and
performing final process steps as, for instance, manufacturing the final product, forming the final application form, laminating the carrier material, segregating, packaging etc.
For manufacturing the above-mentioned products, strip tape consisting of a plurality of individual strips is used. This tape is made by separating a coil of the starting material into individual strips, said coil having a width resulting from the number of strips multiplied by, the width of the strips plus edge trimming. Typically, the resultant strips are wound on reels and are jointly unwound in the number as required and assembled to form webs of material having at least two layers. The manufacture of the stock reels is very labor-intensive, as is the winding and unwinding of the individual strips. It is possible, here, that the material—which may be an active substance-containing material or a medicinal substance—is stretched impermissibly, with the unavoidable elongation of the material having a negative effect on the dosing accuracy of the medicinal substance.